Creepypasta x Readers!
by HoaxCat
Summary: These aren't lemons! So sorry! I can't do lemons, 'cause one; I suck at them. Two; I'ma awkward about doing them. :3
1. (AN)

_**HAI EVVVERYYY OOONE, so for one, I typed this on my crappy phone. So, sorry for grammar stuff and... stuff... xD Plz enjoy it. Cause theres like no more creepypasta stuff out there! :OOOOO So la' enjoy.**_


	2. Jeff

"HA HA! (Y/N)" The kids laughed at you as you were pined to the ground by mean buillies. You were beat up, and one tried to slash you with a pocket knife. Though you weren't so lucky not get slashed with one, but with a hand.

"(Y/N)," One of the popular girls started. "Go, kill, yourself." All of them agreed. With Yes, to Yeah, they let you go and laughed together. You ran home in tears. When you got to your front door you swung it opened, only to be greeted with a foul smell, that made your eyes water even more. You oinch your nose and try to follow the smell. You walk into the bedroom of your parents and see blood everywhere. Blood written on the wall 'Go To Sleep' You saw your parent's necks were cut so badly, that's what killed them.

"Oh, My god." You fell to your knees and broke down. After being beaten up by bullies, your parents die...

You curled up in a ball on your side. "I WANT TO DIE!" Silence filled the room, besides your sniffs and sniffles. You tensed up as you felt someone behind you.

"I can help you with that.." A scratchy-like voice claimed. You flipped your body around to find a pale white, forever-smiled serial killer. You stood up and backes up, cornered. You felt the wall against your back. You knew he did this. The killer got up in your personal space with a knife against your neck. You cried even more, but didn't beg for your life.

"Oh hey, don't cry (Y/N)... What's with the bruises..?" He asked. He brushed some of his fingers over the purple marks on your face. You tensed up and stiffened, you started to tighten your eyes closed. "Bullies." Was all you could spill out of your mouth. The blade pressed against your neck more. "What was that?" He asked again, putting his hand up to his ear. "BULLIES!" You opened your eyes, but quickly the tears hit your eyes, then you started to squint.

"Mhm, Mhm" He nodded. He started to chuckle. "Now, time to go... to sleep." He pressed the knife against your neck even more, you felt the blood ooze. You didn't say anything, not even scream. You took the pain proudly, and the bullies told you to die, so.. Isn't this good..?

"No screaming, begging, nothing?" He asked, the pressure stopped.

You squinted your eyes, opening. "They," You swallowed your fear. "They, told me to die. So do it." A tear fell down your face. He took a moment to absorb the situation. Silence.

"They? The bullies?" He asked. The pressure getting a little lighter. "Yeah." You said quietly.

Silence filled the room, once again. "So, are you going to kill me? Because my parents are gone, and people tell me to go die. I'm not worth anyone's time." You said. The man was shocked for a brief moment, "I'm not even worth _your_ time." You said.

You stood there, you brushed your fingers against your neck and looked at your fingers. There was a ribbon of blood, oozing. "So, kill me." You said.

This man stood quiet. After moments of silence, and thinking; "I'm not going to kill you, Since one, I can relate to you, and two," He paused to stare at you. "You took the fun out of it, by not screaming and slash or begging. But, number three. Let's just say you're to cute to kill." His smile got bigger.

* * *

 _ **DAT CLIFF HANGER DOE! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! LEAVING THIS TIS' TO YO' DIRTY AZZ MIIIINDD! :DD**_


	3. BEN

"COME ON YOU FUCKING BITCH!" You screamed as you intensively push buttons on your keyboard. You were in class battling some jerk off the internet. Some of your classmates and friends gathered around you and cheered you on. Your teacher just stood their, drinking coffee, switching to soda, then cheering on as well, getting today-times. You eventually won the battle and gasped, gave everyone a high-five. Everyone cheered you on. The bell rung, and you took your chrome and shoved it in your computer case. Picked up your backpack and headed into the hallway. Some kids in the previous class tweeting about the battle.

It was really intense.

Anyways, you were a tomboy and you loved video games, you were all about them. You wore a (F/C) backwards hat, with marvel designs on it. Your shirt was black with a (F/C) hoodie. Also, matching ripped up jeans. You weren't popular, but you were friends with everyone. Last period rolled along, and you sat down. Your English teacher was teaching some boring stuff, as you were on your Chromebook, playing the same game. It wasn't free, you just hacked into it. You said it was free, but you lied.

 _You were ghetto like that, but people didn't judge you._

When you were home and away from school go straight to your room on your gaming computer. The computer itself glowed blue, because that was normal. But the TV wasn't supposed to be blue... It looked like realistic ocean water, that waved back and forth. You stood there confused, like if it were broken or something. You walked over to it with a sideways mouth of disappointment.

"Jesus Christ, really?! You had to break today?" You spat out at the TV, but to no one. OR so you thought..?

When you got close enough to the TV you grabbed it, but a greyish-hologram- _ish_ hand shot and grabbed you. You pulled away, but soon pulled out something. You were pulling so hard you were closing your eyes and was about to fall backwards. Which you did and hit your head on your chair.

"AW! FUCK!" You cursed, your (F/C) hat falling onto the chair. You caught your breath.

When you looked up, you found a doused-in-water link, standing there. His eyes were black with his orbs red. Blood oozing out from under his eyes.

"Oh! Shit!" You yelled, standing to your feet and moving towards the open door. Wires shot out of the TV screen and slammed the door. You yelled and ran towards the window, attempting to open it. Your wrist got wrapped up by a wire and you bite it off, with a growl. You tremble in the corner, thinking of an escape.

"Er, don't kill me? Please!?" You said holding up your head scrunching your eyes closed. The terrifying link stepped towards you.

"Don't worry." He said. He looked like a hologram, though he was solid. He put his hand on your chin. You opened your eyes to see his sharp teeth grinning at you, and his head tilted. His voice sounded though like he was a broken video game character.

"I won't hurt you." The wires behind him made him look more powerful.

You closed your eyes, waiting for death but only to have calm you down. The wires wrapped around you, which you tried to kick and rip away from you. His hand felt wet, like if he were to just come out of a pool. Or even currently in one.

"So, you're not going to kill me?"

"Of course not, you seem quite interesting, with all of your video games." He pointed to the video game you had just sitting there, letting it show off how many games you had, and trophies. Yes, trophies, you won some pretty cool games at comic-con.

"I'm BEN," He paused. "BEN Drowned." He finished. You stood there. "You're from the internet." You said. He nodded.

"How about we play some games!" He said with a grin.

"Video games? so were not gonna play; we-are-going-to-murder-me games?"

"Yes, not like going to play; we-are-gonna-murder-you games." He stopped showing his teeth, but still had a smile on his face.


	4. Ticci Toby

You sighed as you walked through a forest. It wasn't a deep forest, but you could see your house a ways away. You stood there complementing on suicide. To jump off a tree. You had a knife and you were going to hold it to your head while falling. So it would crack your head open and you would die. You were an abused child and no one would help you. No one... Some even shunned you because you were abused and they didn't want guilt on their hands.

You started to climb until' you reached the top. You pulled out the knife and held the point to your head. You felt the wind push you, like even god wanted you gone, off the face of the earth. Jeez, maybe the devil wouldn't want you in hell. You were hated, to say the least.

You took the push of the wind as a chance to jump, and when you did. The wind that was hitting you in the face was when you felt alive. When you were about to hit the ground you closed your eyes to only see a person you have fallen. You were caught by someone who you guess were one of your parents that were probably tying to find you, and you have a good chance of just falling on one of them.

"Dammit," You said in frustration, disappointment, but on the side; fear.

You tried to get up, run, and leave, but he held you with him. You looked at this man, to see it wasn't someone you knew at all. He wore a pastel-brown hoodie, with a blue hood, striped brown-ish colors down his sleeves. Orange goggles, and a mouth guard that gave him a wide grin. He had black gloves, normal jeans, and shoes. Dry blood splatters doused him, he also had a belt that held weapons. The belt held axes, they were bloody; _like him._

You tried to wiggle away, but he didn't let go, like he was hugging you.

Like...

Someone like him cared.

* * *

 ** _Sorry dis' was short. :3_**


	5. Eyeless Jack

_**SORRY THIS IS CLICHE!**_

* * *

"Hey, Hey, Hey." My friend kept on poking me during class. The bell rung and I ran away from her, she kept poking; following. I snapped my head around to her and had hate in my eyes.

"WOULD YOU STOP?!" My friend looked at me with fear, then said; "Don't get your panties in a knot (Y/N)." (He/She) laughed at you as you made your way to your bus. (He/She) got on another bus. I just wanted to be home right now.

 _(Home)_

I made my way to my room, just wanting to be quiet and think. I always felt alone, like no one was there. I have no true friends, or anyone that cares. Speak of the devil;

"(Y/N! COME HERE! RIGHT. NOW." My mother yelled at me as I walked out of my room towards the voice. I saw that my (Pet Choice) has knocked over their bowl of water. It was everywhere, and my mom glared at me with daggers. I cleaned up the mess and went back to my room; locking my door. My cousin has some 'friends' that give her stuff. I've gotten a blade from her and she didn't really care. She wanted me to have it, it will 'help me'. I started to tear up, I remember she told me only do it when you are crying or very mad.

I searched for the blade and it was on my desk. I wiped my tears and grabbed it. I held it up to my forearm.

 ** _(Never cut the wrists kids! That's where veins are! :3)_**

I started to cut very hard and the blood came out instantly. I sat there in fear, but then... It felt good; I felt better. I did it again but softer. It took a minute or two for it to bleed. The warm blood dripped down my arm to my carpet floor. I sighed in relaxation. My cousin is like a friend to me for giving me a cure to my abhors. I fell slowly backwards towards my bed and fell asleep. I wan't dead though...

I soon woke up to fresh air. I snapped my eyes open to find myself in the dark, in the same spot. The only difference was the air was fresh, and my window was open. I got up and walked toward it. The moon lit outside and I stuck my head out. My cuts, I glanced down to see that they were dried up. But there was dry blood on my bed.

I soon closed my window and turned around; If I didn't closed that window I would of jumped out.

A black hooded man with a blue mask and grey looking skin was standing there, with a scalpel. I was going to scream for help, when I relized; no one cares. I just stood there amazed that this was how I going down. Murdered.

The mask he wore was a navy-type of blue and the eyes were crying some black-melted-toothpaste-looking substance. I think he looked cool, but he was obviously some serial killer.

"Well, I'm going to die. I know." The man looked confused but held his place.

"Come on kill me, I'm fine with it. I would rather die than feel alone." The man looked down at my arm and saw all the dry blood.

A scratchy voice was heard; "You did this..?" He tapped the scalpel against the cut. I didn't say anything at first, because I was to concerned about the facts why he wasn't killing me, and was asking questions.

"What's in it for you?"

"I want to know..." I paused for a second thinking. "Yeah, I did do it. What do you want?" He stood there in silence, I was thinking he didn't want to kill someone that wasn't begging not to die. Instead, I was asking for it.

"I can't do it..." He said putting his scalpel to his side. I chuckled. "Is it because I'm not begging for you not to kill me?" He shook his head no. He lifted his mask over his mouth, he had shark-like teeth that grinned at me...

 _ **The rest is up to yyoooouuu. :3**_


End file.
